The Legend Of Spyro: The Black Perase
by Heumatism
Summary: Alex, Your everyday teenager who just wants to relax and not worry about life, however, his life dramatically changed when he has an unusual dream and unlocks mysterious powers and weapons he can use, not long after he meets someone familiar. Rated T for mild language and violence
1. A normal life

A/N: **Welcome to my first fanfiction, I will do my best for you all to enjoy this story.**

 **Chapter 1: A normal life and a hero's life**

Alex's POV:  
"Uhhhhhhh" A crappy Monday awoke to my thoughts, if anything could be worse it could be my cooking teacher giving me homework, she always loves giving homework especially when it comes to the last 2 years of secondary school, anyway I am Alex your typical 14-year-old teenager, I behaved well at school and I got on with my work but I still despised school in every shape and form, I got changed, had my breakfast and left quickly as to not be late, life really sucked when you had only like 2 friends and no girl who seemed to like you, I met with one of my best friends, Ben, Ben was in a way to put it quite mischevious however he did get on in lessons like me...most of the time, First lesson then..English, no word could be worse than that our English teacher was so boring however sometimes she could be quite funny BUT she always dismissed us like 3 minutes late at least all the time, after her lessons I was always 8 minutes late or so to my next lesson or break because of her, well better face it, no way of getting out of school once you are in there, I walked to English but I started to feel a little faint I continued, however, feeling a little bit unsure I climbed up the stairs until my legs just lost strength and I fell to the ground, Blackness took over my eyes,  
I awoke into a dark empty space on a sort of rock I suppose, I kept quiet observing my surroundings, I got up and started moving around then I heard a voice, a voice that sounded very familiar but I couldn't put my finger on it.  
"Do not worry young human, you are safe here"  
Safe? Why would I need to be safe, I am sure Earth is very safe, apart from the 'war of words' with America and North Korea, about 15 seconds later I replied to the voice, "Who are you, why am I here?" There was a short silence, "You do not need to know who I am for the time being, however, You are here for a good reason, a dark evil is approaching your world and our prophecies tell us that only you can stop it."  
That caught my attention, Prophecies, A dark evil and only I can stop it? Who am I some sort of special Deadpool character now? "But I am no one special, I am just a regular student and a regular person I think you are mistaken" I replied, "Ah, but it is you who are mistaken young one, you have powers," Powers? what am I superman now, Jesus Christ I am really confused right now, "What powers?" I said, "The powers to be able to summon weapons at your fingertips, the power to be able to use nature to your advantage" Right then I am going to add this to my unexpected things that happened to me list, why would I be able to 'summon' weapons that just seems like something you'd expect out of a Sci-Fi movie, I heard the voice again, "For now you must return, I will discuss this another time, stay safe young one"  
I woke up in my bed, my parents weren't there so I got up almost immediately, how the hell did I get to my bed, All I remember is collapsing then having a weird dream of being able to unlock powers and something to do with a dark evil upcoming?  
Well I felt fine anyway I walked up to the window to see my dog running around the garden, then I realised what the voice said of summoning weapons, so I thought to myself about it well I guess I will think of a sniper rifle or something, I thought about the SA80 a standard British commonly used rifle by the military of the UK, right when I thought that my hand felt extremely heavy I look down to see a rifle right in my hand.

 **Thanks for reading, sorry if it felt short, more will be coming soon and it will be much longer, also the chapter may feel a little rushed and if it does I apoligise for that, please don't feel bad about leaving a criticising comment as in the end it will help me make it better, See you in rhe next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2: A very familiar face

**Chapter 2: A very familiar face**

Alex's POV:

Well then, that happened I am now carrying an extremely dangerous weapon, my first instinct to check if it was loaded, so I took the mag out..guess what of course it was loaded now how the hell do I well un-summon it I guess so I just thought the word 'un-summon' and right after that is disappeared without a trace.  
I wonder what other things I have do I have a sword?...Yep, I had a sword what else could I have? Armour? Yep, I also had armour when I noticed I had a mask on me, I went to the mirror to see myself.  
I was wearing a sort of what looked like a gas mask, with 2 white glowing eyes, however, they didn't seem glowing when I looked through them in first person, must be a one-way visual thing or something the mask also had some sort of hood on it, my torso had a tight suit with bulletproof armour on it, and my legs had black metal knee pads, my suit and bulletproof vest were all black, I was literally just black apart from the eyes, I also wore armoured boots by the looks of it which felt unusally comfortable, However I must say I looked very badass indeed, I 'un-summoned' the armour and I was back in my normal clothing, I went downstairs I told my parents I was heading back to school then said I should stay at home but I needed to get away from this all, when I walked out I literally realised that I am in a bad situation I completly forgot that sooner or later someone would find out about this, what the hell am I thinking I am not badass at all, I got all these cool things but what the heck do I do with it, I decided to not use it and keep it secret for now...from everyone,

I arrived at my school reception where the receptionist said. "Ah hello Alex, Feeling better?", I replied "Yes thank you, I am I decided I would come back to school", She chucked and said, "Not many of the pupils here would do that, take it easy though alright?" I nodded and headed to school, but when I turned around the receptionist had run out of the door and out the school, "Ok then..." I said to myself, I continued heading to my lesson but the school was quiet and dead when I arrived at my lesson no one was there "Hello?"  
No response, I checked the room next to it, once again no one there, I went out into the corridor and literally shouted "HELLO!?" realising how loud that was I am so in trouble, but a minute later there was still no response...

Well, something is not right here, I wonder if this has something to do with my dream last night, however, I thought about it and shrugged it off can't be I am no one special, well maybe now I am...

I headed out to the field but then I saw something which almost made me faint,  
Gallows?  
Why on earth was there gallows here? hanging was no longer a punishment anymore, I knew this was something suspicious, I climbed onto the school roof out of sight in case anything happened I felt like an idiot, I literally felt like someone out of call of duty or something, I must have sat there for like 2 hours, still no one came into the school until I saw what looked like a portal, my jaw dropped, I instantly summoned my armour and a sniper rifle ready for anything that may have threatened me, I instantly knew this is to do with the dream I had last night, A big humanoid creature emerged from the portal with shorter humanoid creatures behind him, He was carrying a staff and he had one green glowing eye, once again he looked familiar I heard him say something but it was unaudible from where I was,  
I looked back at the gallows there were 2 ropes, I assumed these humanoid creatures were like some sort of monkeys, So I would just call them that for now.

The monkeys were carrying a chain that went into the portal right then a figure came out it had four legs, dark in colour, very dark indeed, it had green eyes, wings, some spikes on its head or on the neck, I instantly knew that was a dragon, by first sight, I was shocked but I had to keep calm to avoid being spotted, I was about to take aim on one of the apes for I knew they were going to hang this dragon, but just before I pulled the trigger another dragon who was chained came through the portal...a purple dragon.  
And just by one glance, I knew what this was all about.

 **And that's chapter 2 done, I hope you enjoyed.  
Also a lovely cliffhanger for you all, once again I will see you in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3: Monkey business

**A/N: I forgot to mention that Spyro and Cynder have their appearances from the Eternal night, Not dawn of the dragon.**

 **Chapter 3: Monkey Business**

Spyro's POV:

Isn't it just wonderful when the apes capture you, they have no mercy at all and yet I am talking sarcastically in the face of death by a rope, How in the ancestors could a rope be my demise,  
I saw Cyder like she was almost going to cry made sense, to be honest, we were going to die quite a horrible death, I felt no emotion towards it, it was inevitable so there was no point in being scared or anything, I just gave up my muzzle went down and I sighed however, I noticed we were somewhere different, it was honestly quite beautiful there was a large scale of grass and a two tall structures about 150 meters away but I could not tell what the purpose of this structure was so I just shrugged it off, I then noticed the gallows at the other end of the grass field, I felt a small amount of fear but I didn't show it, I looked back at the structure when I saw a figure on the rooftop, he was quite easy to spot considiring he was a black figure in a lit up environment, I noticed he possesd some sort of well I have no clue what it was, it looked like a long metal stick with some sort of magnifying glass on top of it, then the figure noticed me he seemed to have just frozen there and backed away a little, my mind was then full of questions like why did he look shocked? Why did he back away? Does this guy know me?  
I shrugged off the fact that he looked startled, that's when I heard the miserable and evil Gual.  
"Get up these stairs, your time is finally over"  
I was shoved up to the stairs by one of the apes who was snickering at us, the ropes were hung around our necks, I actually wondered how they managed to get the ropes on properly considering we had horns and awkwardly shaped necks.  
The ape was about to pull the lever to open the trapdoor I closed my eyes prepared for what would happen next.  
 _ **BANG!  
**_ "WHAT IN THE ANCESTORS WAS THAT!"  
Cynder just looked at me, the ape who was at the lever was now lying on the floor, dead.

* * *

Alex's POV:  
Holy crap, I actually hit him, considering that was my first time discharging a weapon I hit him.  
Beginners luck I guess, right after the sound of the rifle, All their faces were on me.  
Well, I just saved Spyro the dragon how about that, now they noticed me I am probably gonna die right here right now, the larger ape whose name I now remembered Gual, Immediately pointed his staff and charged a beam at me, I rolled out the way barley dodging it, I was thinking myself during the whole time, since when did I learn to fight in a combat like this, I quickly got out my SA80 rifle and took aim, I fired a burst of about 5 rounds which hit one of the smaller apes but didn't kill him.  
They were starting to retreat and once they retreated into the portal they closed it...well now Spyro and Cynder are in OUR world, oh goodie I can't wait to explain to my parents why a DRAGON is standing right next to me hell even the headteacher of this school.  
"I AM ALMOST DEAF NOW THANKS TO YOU!"  
A very sarcastic voice came behind me, I turned around and looked.  
Of course, it's Sparx who else talks so sarcastically now I got to explain to him for 2 hours what a gun did I do something bad in my last life or something that the hell did I do to deserve this nonsense.  
"Sorry dude" I replied to him, "YOU BETTER BE SORRY I PROBABLY WON'T HEAR AGAIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"  
Why is this guy so exaggerating, I climbed down the roof heading towards the gallows I climbed up the stairs when both dragons noticed me.  
"Who are you?" They both asked me in unison, I didn't say a thing keeping my guard I knew they were the good guys but I knew they would attack if they felt threatened I just walked up to them and cut the ropes showing that I was friendly.  
I finally responded to the dragon, "My name is Alex, Who might you be?" I asked pretending I didn't know them, in all fairness I didn't want them finding out they were fictional video game characters but I knew they would find out for themselves or I would have to tell them at some point.  
"My name is Spyro and this is Cynder."  
Cynder as shy as she was just waved at me gently with her paw, I waved back and took off my mask.  
"What was that thing you had that kept making those bang noises and seemed to kill the apes?"  
Keeping my guard still just in case I replied to them saying "I will explain later right now you two need to get to shelter and stay out of public view before the army finds out about dragons in this world."  
They both looked at me puzzled and confused, they followed me which I am guessing they now trust me, now the tricky part, explaining to my parents about the fact I found two dragons, I unsummoned my armour and opened my house door.

 **Another cliffhanger, I feel this story is on a roll, more chapters will be published tomorrow, see you in the next chapter. :)**


	4. Chapter 4: From small beginnings

**Chapter 4: From small beginnings**

Alex huffed as he glanced towards Spyro, before he went in he double checked that his suit had folded away into ring straps that were only a few millimetres in width, one on each knee for his legs, he also had them on his arms, torso and one on his neck which for some reason he could not feel, Alex figured these were magical in some way as these straps could not possibly fit his suit inside them if they weren't, Alex looked over to the two dragons who were almost staring at him, looking at him as if they had not fully trusted him yet.  
"I know you guys don't trust me but you have to, if I really meant you harm, why would I have saved you?"  
They continued to stare at him still, Alex was standing in the porch of his house as Spyro and Cynder were standing just outside next to the doorstep, Alex was getting almost frustrated at this point but he kept it inside him he looked back to the door and brought out his keys to open the door, he thought to himself; For the love of god let my mother be in the living room and not in the hallway, if his mother did not notice him he could find somewhere for the two dragons to hide temporarily and find a way to explain to his mother about it rather than her seeing them unexpectedly and freaking out, fortunately dragonflies already existed so he could roam around as long as he kept his mouth shut and didn't get swatted.

Alex unlocked the door and as the door had quite a strong lock it made a reasonably loud noise as it unlocked, he opened the door hoping no one would be in-front of him and to his luck the hall was empty he signalled the two dragons to walk inside as well as putting his finger next to his nose indicating them to be quiet, all Spyro and Cynder did was nod as they walked into the house as quietly as they could, the floor was made of carpet so there was no issue of creaks and sounds of footsteps, Alex looked listened for anyone upstairs, he could only hear the TV in the living room which was downstairs, probably his mother watching it as usual, Alex whispered "Go up the stairs and find somewhere reasonable where you can hide and for god's sake do not go anywhere near the windows."

Alex POV

I went into the dining room where the doors to the living room were and reached for the door handle to open it which to no surprise I saw my mother watching the TV as usual, "Hey Alex, how was school today?" she asked me in a very mother-like tone as she always does. "Good good it was just the usual boring school day where I learn absolutely nothing that will help me in life." I just lied of course if I told her how it had actually went I think she would have a few questions, "Well I am going to watch TV up in my room if you don't mind." I smiled to my mother as she smiled back at me and off I went upstairs.

"Hey Spyro you can come out now, wherever you are." I saw him and Cynder emerge from the other side of my bed which was a pathetic hiding place, if my mother had came up here she would only have to walk around my bed just to see them which wouldn't be the best thing to happen, "So what was going on out there anyway?" I asked them as all I knew is that I saved them really. "We don't know really we were fighting the apes near a temple we were defending and the next thing we knew we had chains around our neck and we were dragged into a portal." Cynder responded a couple of seconds after I had asked the question, "Hey, what was that thing you used that seemed to kill some of the apes from quite a far distance?" Spyro asked me without hesitation, I brought out the weapon I had used out of my right arm strap "It's called a gun there are many different models of guns" I brought out a bullet out of one of the magazines "These are bullets they are sharp and travel at high speeds, they are loaded with gunpowder which expands when it his hit by a hammer in the gun and the bullet is blasted out of the turret here" Putting my finger by the turret to make sure they knew what I was talking about. "So it's like a cannon that you can hold in your hand?" Spyro asked me. "Yeah you could say it's like that but rather than cannonballs they are just small sharp projectiles. Sparx then started buzzing in my face, "WELL THEY SHOULD AT LEAST MAKE THEM QUEIT, MY EAR IS STILL RINGING FROM EARLIER THANKS TO THAT...THING!" Me, Spyro and Cynder just rolled our eyes at him almost at the same time, "Sparx, show a bit of appreciation this guy just saved our lives, don't be such a nuisance." Spyro told the little dragonfly, "Me? A NUISANCE!? Well...AT LEAST I DON'T HAVE WEIGHT ISSUES PURPLE BOY!"

"Alex, who are you talking to up there!?" It was my mother, shit now we were all in deep trouble...well except for sparx as he can easily hide but I doubt he would keep his mouth shut.

Spyro POV

Alex's mother heard our argument and I knew whatever was about to happen was not going to be pretty, I heard her walk up the stairs and as she got to the top we could also hear her approaching the door, we all froze as there was no where big enough to hide all four of us, I saw the handle come down and I wanted to close my eyes as I did not want to see her reaction as I knew this human would have never seen a dragon before, "Alex, if you've sneaked a friend up here they will have to lea-WHAT THE HELL ARE THOSE THINGS?!" She almost screamed. Alex had a face that obviously showed he had no idea what to do, "RUN!" Alex told us, I glanced over to Cynder who had already started following Alex and I quickly followed, we ran down the stairs and Alex got his shoes on he had to shove his own mother out the way to get downstairs, we shut all the doors we went past and ran outside as far and quickly as possible, Alex gestured to us to keep running clearly not caring if anyone else in this world saw us. Alex dived into a bush as me and Cynder went into the bush as well next to Alex, he was gasping for breath as he had ran quicker than he ever had in his life, "Is...is everyone here? "Me and Spyro are" Cynder whispered before I could even answer. "Wow your mother had a real freak out when she saw us." Sparx tried not to laugh but was doing a terrible job of holding it, his laughter soon ended however when an ape opened up the bush and saw us. "Well well, look who it is here the purple whelpling Gual had talked about with his little girlfriend...oh and it looks like you've befriended a creature from this world as well." The ape started to laugh...with evil.


End file.
